Convergent
by muFinn
Summary: After the war, the factions decided to let the Erudite merge with the Dauntless. After 1 year, new initiates come to the Dauntless. Tobias and Tris becomes more romantic to each other but will a new initiate come between them? The story will be better than this summary. The story is about FourTris, and other couples like Christina and Fernando, Uriah and...? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

**Hello, this is my first Divergent Trilogy fanfiction. In this fanfic, I will tell you the story after Insurgent, only I will not include wars that may happen between the factionless and the other factions. I will only tell the story about new initiates, romance, heartbreaks and etc. Please do not consider this like a book 3 or something, just a fanfic about what happens after- you know what I mean.**

**As for the title, Convergent, I came up with this idea months ago after finishing Insurgent, but when I searched for images about FourTris I found out there was really a Convergent so, the credit does not go to me.**

**Please Enjoy. If the story sucks just tell me. I'll stop. It'll take 5 people to, that is. My words are simple and pathetic, I know. I'm only 13 so please forgive me for living :((**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, INSURGENT AND THE TITLE CONVERGENT! ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH!**

**Convergent**

**Chapter 1**

"**My name is Edith Prior," she says. "And there is much I am happy to forget."**

_**Prior.**_

**The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias's hand, and there is a moment of silence like a withheld breath.**

**Then the shouting begins.**

I hear rain pattering on the Erudite headquarters' windows and roof even though it's faint—I only stand there and think about the video a while ago.

_A Prior._

Tobias waves his hand in front of me—snapping me to reality.

"Tris." He says. "We have to go, Tori is calling for us."

I nod and let him hold my hand.

We walk towards the people forming a circle. The Dauntless and the factionless surround some Erudite. It looks like the factionless want them dead.

Evelyn walks to the group of people and some give way to her. She stands in front of the Erudite—The Erudite seems to have a decrease in population greatly. Evelyn crosses her arms and watches them with superior eyes. I feel like punching her, she lied to us about wanting only Jeanine killed, she wanted more—controlling the whole faction system and change it.

"Hello again my fellow Erudite." She says with a grin. "As I was saying a while ago, we wanted to disband the faction system that has long supported itself on the backs of discarded human beings."

I clench my fist and try to listen to her a bit more. I look to Tobias. He's expressionless and just stares at Evelyn blankly. I nudge him with my shoulder and he looks at me.

I squeeze his hand, "Tobias, you can do something about this right? She's your mother after all." I say with a slight shake to him.

He nods and says, "I can, but let us listen to her a little bit more for the time being."

I look at Evelyn again and listen to her.

"We know this transition will be difficult for you but please bear it." Evelyn says with a slight curve on her mouth. "A few weeks ago, the Dauntless was clamoring along the Erudite for the restriction of food and goods to the factionless. We wanted The Dauntless to become a factionless instead of us."

The Dauntless exchanged looks. They're all murmuring.

"But." Says Evelyn, stopping their ruckus. "My son is there, so I, as a responsible mother, will not do it for the sake of him only."

The Dauntless look at Tobias with a relief.

"Instead I will do it on the Erudite who tried resisting us."

There's nothing we can do about that. Evelyn's hatred upon Jeanine and the Erudite can't be stopped.

"To see how forgiving I am, I will give those who resisted a choice, whether to live factionless and still gain food or die in peace."

The Erudite murmurs. The factionless soldiers grips the arms of those who resisted them and threw them in front of Evelyn, on the floor. They're grieving and begging her not to do this. I close my eyes and for once, I wish for them to be factionless instead of dying, you can even get food weekly.

_Better dead than factionless_. I think, but don't agree on it.

The Erudite who resisted the factionless, most of them agreed to become factionless although one does not. A guy named Freyr chose to die. All his family died from the Dauntless and factionless attack. He wants to be with his family in heaven.

Evelyn talks to Tobias for a while leaving me with Christina, Cara and Fernando. I kneel next to Christina who is covering Fernando's wound on the leg with a bandage. Fernando grits his teeth as Christina wraps the bandage.

"Uhh…thanks Christina…" Fernando groans.

"You're welcome Ferdie." Christina says.

Cara laughs and says, "Again with the nickname?"

I laugh with her for a minute and say "What's wrong about it Cara?"

"Yeah what's wrong about it Cara?" Fernando says between his gritting. "It's not like I hate it or anything, I actually like it, coming from a beautiful girl like her."

"Okay, we should leave him here 'cause he's fine now. We should go there and talk about girly stuffs." Christina says, pointing to a corner.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Fernando laughs.

We all laugh. _Laughing seems nostalgic. _I think.

I see Tobias walking towards us with a grin on his face. He wraps his hand on my waist and kisses me on the forehead. "Wow, Tris is laughing, I thought I might not see it again." He says.

They look at us, smiling. Christina smiles but I can see through her. She wishes Will was here, him doing the things Tobias do to me. I frown a little knowing how hurt she has been until now.

"My mom said The Erudite can join us with a minimum of 7 people only." Tobias says.

"Great! Then Fernando and Cara can join!" I say pointing at both of them. "Oh, Four this is Fernando and Cara."

"Hello Four." Says Cara with a smile.

"Four? As in the number?" says Fernando.

"Yes." Says Tobias.

**I year passed.**

I'm 17 and Tobias's 19. Today is the Choosing Ceremony for every sixteen-year-old males and females. This is the day they choose a faction for themselves, the day their life changes.

I wake up hearing Tobias's voice. "Tris, Tris, wake up…" he says shaking me.

I groan and cover my head with the blanket. Tobias laughs, "Oh, so you want to do the hard way huh?" he says mischievously.

I feel two long narrow fingers on the sides of my stomach. I flinch a little, knowing what he's going to do. His fingers began tickling me. I rolled on the bed, left and right, trying to get away from him. I laugh so hard, my stomach hurts.

"T-Tobias, s-stop it!" I shout laughing.

The blanket seems to have fallen down on the floor. I fall down on the floor, hitting my elbows and sides.

Tobias rushes to my side and kneels down. I still smile, not showing any pain to him.

"Are you alright Tris?" he says with a tone of guilt.

"Of course I'm alright." I say, reassuring him. "Next time I wake you, I'll do the same to things you've done to me!"

Tobias laughs and kisses me on the forehead. "Okay then, for now, prepare for the Choosing Ceremony." He says.

"Okay."

The Dauntless exit the headquarters and run towards a corner of the street. A train slows down, it's light flashing. We all jump into the train and land on the floor. I sit next to Tobias and Christina. I wonder what the initiates will be like, will there be a Divergent? I think and smile.

Tobias looks at me and pokes my neck. I quickly stand up and gasp. He laughs at me and the others, near me do the same. I shot him a look and he quiets down trying to resist laughing. I sigh and sit again. He wraps his arm around me and says, "Hey, are you mad at me?"

I glance to him and gave him a peck on his lips. "No." I say. "It's fun to have a boyfriend like this every once in a while."

He smiles and kisses me. I hear some coughs across from us.

Fernando averts his eyes and says while coughing. "Get a room you two."

We both laugh and so does he, later on Christina joins in.

"We're jumping off!" shouted Tori.

All the Dauntless stands up and waits for the train to slow down. When it does, they all jump together. Tobias and I jump at the same time, running few more steps before regaining our balance. I dust myself off even when there's no dirt on me. I look up and see the Hub—the tallest building in the city.

We go in the elevator, it is very crowded. Some Dauntless decided to take the stairs. When we reach the twentieth floor, different factions push us forward into a room arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the sixteen-year-olds of every faction. Rows of chairs make up the next circle. This year, Amity's Johanna Reyes will give the opening address and read the names in alphabetical order, A-Z.

After Johanna's opening remarks, she calls names from Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite and Candor.

I watch sixteen-year-olds cut their wrists with the knife and let it drop on a metal bowl. So far, 7 people transfers to our faction.

"Erinne Tompston." Says Johanna.

I look at Erinne from Abnegation. She grits her teeth and search for a bowl. After two minutes, Erinne hovers her wrist on the Dauntless bowl, where lit coals are. She cut the skin on her wrist and let the blood drop on the water.

_Is she a Divergent?_

I sigh and cross my arms. I watch her as she walk behind the Dauntless-born initiates. She keeps looking down on the floor.

After the Choosing Ceremony, the Dauntless, as always, goes out of the Hub first. We scatter at the street and hear a train's horn, blaring at the corner. The transfers are not yet members of the Dauntless, they have to pass the initiations first. The train slows down with doors wide open. The Dauntless jump into the train while the transfers catch up with the train and slowly throw themselves in. They grunt as they stand up. I smile, trying to remember the time I was only an initiate. It was hard at first, but then I trained myself very well and even met Tobias, everything got fun. I changed myself, I am happy that I did. After a few minutes, we pass by a roof and Tobias begins jumping off first. I know that he's going to fall onto the net that leads to the Dauntless compounds. I stand up and jump off and so does Tori, Harrison and the others. Some of us landed with our feet and some landed hitting their sides. All the twelve transfers made it to the roof, but they're still having a hard time.

"Listen up!" says Tori. "My name is Tori and I am one of your leaders in this faction, several stories below us is the member's entrance to out compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

I smile. I remember Max telling us those words when I was just an initiate. I wait for someone to go first. A girl with brown and silky hair from Candor walks to the ledge. I hear the Dauntless-born initiates snicker. I laugh inwardly. _It's so fun to see initiates like this._

She breathes in and then jumps. I see her fall. I look at the other transfers and see their mouths wide opened. _They're shocked. She's not going to die, don't worry._

"Alright, Now that you've seen her, why not try jumping now?" I say sternly. "Jump now or be factionless."

They flinch and nod at me. The transfers jump one person at a time until they're all gone. It's our turn so I jump first. I feel the wind blowing on face and back. I look at the orange sky and shout to the top of my lungs, I see Uriah just above me.

_Oh crap._

"Uriah you're going to land on me!" I shout at him.

He's facing me while falling down, Uriah just winks at me. I fall on something solid, I see Uriah coming closer to me. I close my eyes and grit my teeth, ready to feel the pain of my life. The net bounces. I open my eyes and see Uriah inches from my face. He smiles at me and I sigh. I look at my sides and see him propping both of his arms and legs apart. _Oh. He landed by doing that._

"That's so reckless!" I say beginning to giggle.

"What do you mean?!" he says laughing. He tickles me on the sides of my stomach. I begin to laugh out loud and roll underneath him.

"Tris?" a voice said.

I look over my shoulder and see Tobias. His eyes are a mixture of jealousy and pain.

Uriah and I quickly stand up from the net and jumps off it.

"Hey Tobias." Says Uriah. "where are the transfers?"

"They're at the chasm, it's your turn to show them around remember?" he says coldly.

Uriah coughs, "Okay."

Tobias shifts his eyes from Uriah to me. I smile a little. He's jealous I know it. I don't know why a part of me feels happy he is.

I run towards him and entwine our fingers together. "Were you jealous?" I say.

He looks at me and says, "Of course…"

I smile and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. Our lips brush each other. I pull back and giggles.

"What?" he says smiling.

"Nothing…" I say.

Just keep smiling, I'll be the happiest if you do.

End of chapter 1

Author's note:

What do you think? Please review while I read Divergent again for some improvement.

Oh, and some of the lines are not mine. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Okay, the 'Convergent' picture is not mine, I only have a permission of using it. Credit goes to the owner(see google). **

**Today's chapter will be very, very long.**

**Oh, and the girl's name is 'Erinne' not 'Errine' just a slight correction. **

**I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GUYS TO READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO 'RAINYMOOD' /**

**Because it's calming.**

**ENJOY! :))**

**#happy #bored #hashtag**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tobias and I walk to the chasm together. We both see the transfers, Dauntless-born initiates and Uriah, in front of them, talking.

I wave behind the transfers, Dauntless-born initiates and Uriah glances at me, smiling.

"You two sure are very close to each other." Tobias says with a slight jealousy in his tone. "I'm very-"

"Shh…" I say, cutting him off. "I still love you and only you."

I kiss him. I pull away and smile at him.

"I love you too Tris." He says. "And only you."

"Really?" I say. "What if you're lying to me?"

"Then break up with- no, I mean punish me!"

"Is that so? Were you trying to say 'break up with me' a while ago?"

"No… besides, I can't take it when you're gone."

I laugh softly. Tobias is really sweet. He never lies to me. We tell everything to each other.

Uriah finishes then nods at Tobias—Tobias walks in front of the transfers and Dauntless-born initiates, replacing Uriah. He clears his throat and says, "If you would follow me, I'll show you to the dining room."

I see some girls light up when Tobias replaces Uriah. I know they like him, but I don't show any hatred and jealousy to them. I stand up straighter and follow the initiates behind with Uriah beside me.

"So." Uriah says, coughing a little. "Did you and Tobias…umm…"

I nudge him, "Shh! Uriah not here!" I say.

"Okay." He says while laughing.

We both giggle behind the initiates and nudge each other with our shoulders. I keep on laughing and didn't notice an unbalanced surface on the floor. I trip on it, "Oh gosh!" I accidentally gasped.

I feel two strong hands on my waist. I stumble to him and grab his elbows for balance. Uriah. He holds me by the waist, and I hold him on both of his elbows. Tobias and the others look behind them, at us. I look at Tobias and see his two dark blue eyes wide with shock. He walks toward me and Uriah.

_Oh no. _I think.

I quickly step between them and stop Tobias from his tracks. I raise a hand in front of him.

"Four, he only did that because he saw me tripping." I say firmly.

Tobias stares at me for seconds then shifts to Uriah, narrowing his eyes. Uriah winces a little and fidgets.

"Okay then." He says, smiling at me.

"Follow me."

I glance at Uriah while moving forward. He seems scared-stiff.

"Wow, you're scared of Four?" I say. "That's nice."

"Of course I am Tris! You have no idea what he will do." Uriah says, punching me softly on my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, let's go now."

He nods. We both catch up with the initiates and Tobias.

* * *

Tobias stops in front of the dining room doors and looks at me. I smile to him and he smiles back.

"My name is Four by the way and the girl back there is Six." He says. "We'll be your instructors."

"Why are your names numbers?" says a girl.

Tobias walks to her and narrows his eyes. "Got a problem with that?"

"Umm…no."

"Good."

"Anyway, this is the dining hall. Obviously this is where you eat, foods can be gotten from the cafeteria when you are to eat at breakfast or lunch but during dinner times, it will be served on the tables automatically." He says.

Tobias opens the doors to the dining room and walks inside. The initiates follow him inside, me and Uriah too. The Dauntless inside the dining room cheer to them while pumping their fists into the air. I see the initiates smile with pride.

I quickly look for a sit, then Uriah calls for me, "Tris! Over here!" he says, waving his hand.

I smile and walk towards him, but a hand stops me. I look behind and see Tobias.

"Tobias!" I say. "Let's go there."

"I can't." he says. "I, as a Dauntless leader, needs to stay with them."

"Oh."

I sigh. _Oh well, I'll see Christina and the others later on anyway._

"Let's look for a seat Four!" I say.

He turns at me, shocked and then smiles. "So let's go then, Six." He says.

"Six?" I say.

"Yep, remember, Four and Six?"

I think for a few moments and finally remember. "So, I'm going to tell them that my real name's Six?"

He nods.

_Now, both of us are hiding our real names._

I grab his hand and pull him with me to a seat. We both sit there talking comfortably until a Candor girl appears.

"Sugar babe?" she says, tapping on Tobias' shoulder.

Tobias flinches and froze. He turns around and blinks a few times. "Honey?" he says.

_What the fuck? Tobias?!_

I clench my fists under the table. Why is Tobias calling someone 'Honey'? Moreover, why is someone calling him 'Sugar babe'?

"It is you Tobias!" she says. "It's me, Fawn!"

Tobias's eyes widened. "Fawn? As in, Fawn Diabel?!"

She nods.

Tobias quickly stands up from the seat and hugs her. Fawn hugs him back. I smile, pretending I'm not jealous or anything. Then, Tobias pulls back and wraps his arm around me.

"Fawn, this is my girlfriend, Six." He says, kissing me on the forehead.

Fawn looks shocked. She looks from Tobias, to me. She glares at me and clenches her fists.

_Haha…_

"T-this is your girlfriend? T-Tobias?" she asks, a little nervous.

"Yes." I say, answering her question while smiling smugly.

She glares at me again and grits her teeth.

"Fawn? Is something wrong?" Tobias says. "You look… unwell today."

"Nope." She says, laughing. "I just thought of something."

Fawn grabs Tobias's hand and pulls him away from me.

"Tobias, I want to introduce you to some of my friends!"

I look at him with saddened expression, but I brush it away and replace it with a smile instead.

"Go." I say. "It will make you have more friends."

"But Six-"

"Let's go then Tobias!"

I watch them both run to other tables. That girl has guts. It's her first day in Dauntless and she already knows lots of people here. I sigh and walk at Christina and Uriah's table.

"Oh! Tris!" Christina shouts.

She scoots to her left, leaving me a space for me to sit. I go there and sit between Christina and Uriah. They seem to be having fun. After Marlene and Lynn died, I haven't seen Uriah smile since then. Christina talks about her job being an instructor for the initiates, Uriah tells us jokes that make us laugh 'till our stomach hurts.

"You're eating a candy, then it slips from your mouth and drops." Uriah says, telling us another joke. "then you still eat it. Hashtag, you look like a pig(#youlooklikeapig)."

Christina and I laugh.

"Well, it's true!" I say laughing.

"Candies these days are pretty expensive!" Christina says, laughing.

Uriah stops laughing for a while. "Uh, Tris." He says. "Look over there."

Uriah uses his mouth to point at Tobias, one table across from us. Tobias is looking at our table, ignoring Fawn's friends even though they're also having fun. I smile and wave at him. He does the same. Fawn turns around and sees Tobias looking at us. She hugs him from behind and shoves a burger into his mouth, he laughs and finally turns around.

"That Candor girl." I say. "She's going in my nerves."

Christina gasped, dropping her burger. "Do you hate the Candor?" she says.

"No that's not what I meant."

"She means that, **that** girl, Fawn, is trying to steal Four from her and she's getting jealous like she wants to rip that girl's head off." Says Uriah.

"Wow, the specificity." Christina says, nudging me.

We laugh a little.

"Thanks Uriah, I really want to though." I say.

He smiles at me and messes my hair.

"Hey!" I say. "Stop it Uriah!"

"But why?" he says laughing.

I mess his hair too and we both laugh. Christina laughs too.

"Hey let me join in too." Says a voice.

I look in front of me while slapping Uriah's hands softly.

"Oh, Tobias." I say. "Are you done talking with them?"

He nods.

"You guys were laughing so loud that everyone can hear it." He says. "It looks fun though."

Uriah grins then messes with my hair again.

"S-stop it Uriah!" I say while laughing and covering my head.

Another pair of hands joins in the messing of my hair. Christina.

"N-not you too Christina!"

"But it looks fun Tris!"

Uriah, Christina and me keeps laughing. Tobias just stands there, fake smiling.

"Alright, stop there." Tobias says gripping my arm and pulling me to him. "Tris looks messed up, very messed up."

* * *

Tobias strokes my hair straight—my hair is a wavy blonde shoulder-length now.

After straightening my hair, we both walk outside with the initiates. Tobias leads the others to their dormitory, he explains that starting tomorrow, they'll be training at 8:00a.m. until 6:00 p.m. in the training room after breakfast.

It's already past 12:00 a.m. Tobias and I walk to our own apartments. His apartment is just across to mine.

"Tris." He says. "Can you sleep with me tonight? I feel like I want to be with you."

I look at him and smile. "Sure." I say.

He smiles at me then carries me bridal-style. The door of his apartment is a bit open, he kicks it and the door swings open. He plops me down the bed and get in the covers too.

"Goodnigh- Oh damn it…" he says and gets up.

He forgot to turn the lights off. I laugh and cover my mouth. He returns to the bed again and wraps his arms around me. I turn to face him, I also wrap my arms around him and he pulls me closer. I feel his warm breath against my face.

"Hey Tobias." I say. "Why is that Candor girl calling you 'Honey'? And I thought I was the only who knew your name."

Tobias looks at me and breathes out heavily. His eyes are sleepy. I probably shouldn't have asked him.

"It's alright…you don't have to-"

"No." he says, cutting me. "I'll tell you."

I nod.

"When I was a kid, Marcus would trap me in my room, day until night except for lunch and dinner during weekdays." He says gently. "But those days would be fun for me."

"Why?"

"Because Fawn would be there."

I frown._ So Tobias had a crush on Fawn when they were kids?_

"I met Fawn at school. One time a kid trips and had an injured leg. The teacher assigned me to take him to the clinic. While the two of us walk together, the boy fell and I did too. Fawn was standing there in front of us and she helped. After taking him to the clinic she introduced herself to me."

This is too much already. I feel a heavy stone weighing my heart.

"The next day, I had to eat lunch alone because Marcus sent some people to watch me. Fawn walked towards me and ate with me, I told her that Marcus is watching but she stayed. Ever since that day… I-I…I-"

"You fell in love with her…" I say, looking away.

"That was then, I confessed to her but she said to wait when we're both 16. She didn't know I was older than her, so when I left for Dauntless, I left her alone and we didn't talk again."

"And the nicknames?" I snap.

Tobias looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Tris you don't have to know, you're only hurting yourself." He says gently.

"Don't be stupid, of course I have to."

Tobias seems to have flinched when I said the word 'stupid' at him. He turns away to me and says, "Sorry."

I feel a pang of guilt enter my chest. I shouldn't have told him that.

"I'm sorry." I say. "Please continue…

He sighs and then continues. "Once, we played a family game. I was the father and she was the mother. I use to like sugars very much, so she calls me 'sugar' and adds a 'babe' to make it look sweeter. Fawn hates bees very much, but I say that they produce a sweet thing called Honey. She's the one that decided for me to call her that."

"Oh…" I say. "That…makes sense?"

_I think it's really pathetic that they call themselves that for a __**pathetic **__reason._ I think.

"So she's your childhood friend?"

"Yeah."

I look away and close my eyes. I try to forget every sadness and pain I am feeling right now. I can't really stand that Fawn, I don't understand anything at all. I only understand one thing though, she's trouble.

Right now, I don't feel Tobias at all. Even though he's wrapping his arms around me, I only feel coldness, no warmth.

I touch my Abnegation tattoo and try to feel warm. I rub it back and forth to start a friction. Nothing. I sigh and let my hand drop.

"Tris…" Tobias says. "I…love you."

I turn to him and lean forward. Our lips touch each other softly. I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him closer and making our kiss deeper. Tobias's hand trailed from my waist to my back. I feel warm now, I can feel Tobias's heart and pulse. He smiles between our kiss and puts his palm under my strands of hair.  
We both pull away when we run out of breath. Tobias smiles at me. I hug him and bury my face on his chest, later on, we both drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I find myself on Tobias's top.

_How did I get here? _I think.

I look at Tobias's face.

_Look at him, sleeping peacefully, I wish he was always like this._

Out of nowhere, I remember our conversation last night. I frown and sigh heavily. I feel down today.

Tobias groans as he wakes up. He sees me on top of him and smiles.

"Good morning Tris." He says, yawning.

"Good morning." I kiss him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, all thanks to you." He grins.

I stare at him and he stares back.

"Umm…so, we better go." I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He replies, getting off the covers.

I go to his bathroom and showers. He is waiting outside for me.

_I still can't forget about Fawn. Whatever I do, I must be careful, I am Tobias's girlfriend, she is __**just **__Tobias's childhood __**friend**__. _I think.

I close my eyes as water droplets fall onto my face. I sweep my hair aback and clean the places I'm supposed to clean.

I walk outside the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. Tobias stands up and looks at me for a while then continues to walk inside the bathroom.

"Tris, you can use my shirts and pants for a while." He says before going in the bathroom.

"Okay." I reply.

I grab the strands of my hair with both of my hands and shake it many times. I open Tobias's dresser and finds a black polo shirt, its sleeves stops to my arm. I find a pair of skinny jeans, surprisingly, it's mine.

Later on, Tobias gets out of the bathroom and looks at me again.

_Ugh, what's with him?_

I walk towards him and grab both of his shoulders.

"Hey, Tobias." I say gently. "What's wrong?"

He looks away and then looks at me again.

"It's just…" he smiles weakly. "umm… it's just that… I'm hungry! So let's eat!"

I give him a perplexed look and slightly nod my head.

"Okay then." I say with energy. "let's eat then proceed in the training room."

* * *

Tobias and I finish eating, and we are now at the training room, watching the initiates punch a punching bag. I walk towards Erinne who is having a hard time punching.

"You don't have many muscles, you're better off using your knees and elbows." I say.

She looks at me, panting and nods. I smile at her and touch her stomach.

"Remember to keep the tension here."

I remember Tobias saying those things to me when I was just an initiate. His words are very motivating and I want to pass those to others. I smile and daze. Then I hear whispers behind my back.

"Look at her, she's like an idiot staring to space."

"Yes your right, I bet she's stupid as a monkey."

_Monkeys are not that stupid._

I turn and face them with a stern look. They wince a little and look away. I look for Fawn. Fawn lurches and thrusts her fists and feet on the punching bag. Her movements are strong and quick but she won't last longer. Judging from her appearance; red knuckles, flushed face, heavy panting, sweaty face, and arched back—her muscles wear out quickly. Erinne does not have many muscles but is quick. Fawn is strong and fast but she wears out quickly.

_Hmm, they would be a great pair for tomorrow's fight._

I bite my lower lip as I think for pairs. Which reminds me, I don't know the names of the initiates yet, only two though. I look to my left and noticed that I'm standing next to a tall guy with broad shoulders. I scan him from head to toe and smirk a little.

"Is that an Abnegation tattoo I see there on your arm?" I say with my thumb on my chin and index finger under it. "Are you from Abnegation…Stiff?"

He looks slowly to me and nods.

"What's your name?"

"Luke." He says instantly.

"Luke." I repeat.

Luke has a short, blonde, shaggy hair with black highlights under his blonde ones. He has two green emerald eyes and a full upper lip.

I lightly punch his stomach and abdomen, skimming it carefully. His chests feel strong and hard.

"Wow." I say in amazement. "That's a very strong chest for a…Stiff?"

He smiles at me and laughs a little.

"That's why they call me…stiff?" he says while tapping his chest with his fist.

I look behind me and see Tobias walking towards me. I quickly pat Luke's shoulder then I move forward to another initiate.

The initiate is a girl from Erudite. She has a red-orange hair with golden-yellow highlights. Her hair is like a flame, it's amazing. I observe the girl carefully. Every movement made by her, amazes me. Her long flame-like hair swings from left to right when she moves her body to kick or punch. I stand beside her and say, "What's your name?"

She looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why do you have to know?" she says. "My name's too worthless for you to know…"

I curve my eyebrows upward. "Oh? I am your instructor. I have the right to know your name." I say. "Not telling me your name can lead you to the factionless you know?"

With that, she widens her eyes and stutters. "M-my name is… Red…"

I smirk, "Red, as in the color?"

"Yes…is something wrong?"

"No."

I touch her arms, elbows, fists, knees, and stomach. Her stomach is quite soft, and so is everything. I observe her as she swings her legs to kick at the punching bag and punches with her fists and elbows. She's good in combat, but her defense is low. I'm surprised that even though she's an Erudite, she knows how to fight this good.

"When you see your opponents lunging to punch you, dodge it and aim for their stomachs. If they try to kick you, step sideways or dodge it and hit their thigh with your elbows." I say while biting my thumbnail. "Your defense is really important since this training serves as a way on how to defend yourself, not just… an offensive defense or something like that."

She smiles and nods to me.

I walk towards a boy with a watch and borrow his wrist for a while. I look at the watch and it says, "11:55"

It's their lunch break. I quickly stand on a table and cup my hands on the sides of my mouth. "Okay everyone!" I shout, grabbing their attention. "It's time for your lunch break, return here when it's one o'clock. Got it?!"

"Yes." They all shout in unison.

I nod. "Go!"

The initiates go out of the door and leaves the room, except for one boy. The boy has a black short hair, narrow dark brown eyes, long nose, full upper lip but spare lower lip, and a pale skin. Handsome. I walk towards him slowly and hear Tobias just behind me.

"Hey, you." I say calmly pointing at the brunette boy. "What's your name?"

He glances at me with upturning eyes because he's sitting. I stop at my tracks and shiver a little.

_What was that? His eyes were upturning, it looks like a cat._

He stands up and dusts himself off. He grabs my hand and shakes it. "Sam." He says. "You must be Six, and the boy back there is Four?"

I nod.

"Oh, I'm fixing a hole."

"What hole?"

Sam grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a crouching position near the punching bag. He points at a hole, pressing his palm on the back of my head, pushing me closer to the hole.

"Oh." I say. "You're right."

Tobias crouches and sees the hole. "Yep. We'll need to take this punching bag out." He says silently. "That's why the guy with glasses were punching this one with no problems, the sand inside this punching bag lessened."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep."

I laugh and pat Sam on his shoulder.

"Good job?" I say questioningly.

"Thanks, I guess…"

I stand up and dust myself off.

"Umm… hey Six…" says Sam.

"Hmm?" I say.

"It's kind of awkward to say this but…"

"What?"

Tobias furrows his eyebrows and says, "She already has a boyfriend."

Sam turns to Tobias and glares at him. He grits his teeth and says, "I suppose you're him…?"

"Yes." Tobias replies instantly.

I go in front of Sam and stop both of them from fighting.

"Stop it." I say blocking Sam.

"Six, please step out of the way so I can take him to the infirmary later." Says Tobias.

"No." I say. "You're an instructor, you teach them what's right, not wrong."

Tobias twitches a little then covers his mouth with his fist.

"Fine."

Sam holds both of my shoulders and pulls me onto his chest.

"Thank you Six." He says. "You're really cute."

I shrug his hands off my shoulders and walk towards the door. I stop and take a deep breath.

"We shouldn't start any troubles anymore Four." I say sternly. "Someone might…die again, because of me."

Then I walk outside.

* * *

I go to the dining hall and look for a table. I see Christina, Fernando, Carla, Uriah and Tori sitting together. Christina sees me and waves for me to come there. I walk there and sit beside Fernando. Uriah is across of me, smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"From your face, I could tell something happened between you and Four." He says. "Something…bad?"

I look down on my table and stare at it. Everyone near our table stares at me, waiting for an answer. I shake my head and laugh.

"Nothing at all." I say, lying.

"Oh really? Why are you biting the insides of your cheeks then?" Christina says, tapping her fingers on the table while grinning.

_Crap. I forgot about that._

I laugh nervously and slide my palms on my lap.

_Nothing really happened between us, or is there? All I did was tell him to stop acting like a dog about to bite a human head off just because someone is wooing me. It's not like I will fall for that guy, why do I have to when I have you Tobias!_ I think while making a scowling face.

"Tris?" Uriah says while snapping at me. "Earth to Tris, Earth to Tris!"

I brush those thoughts away and focus on Uriah.

"Uh… yeah?" I say, slightly confused. "Oh yeah, nothing really happened."

Uriah raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he says.

I nod then I see Tobias from a distant. I stand up and walk towards him. He smiles weakly at me then hugs me. I hug him back.

"I'm sorry Tris…" he whispers softly at me. "I shouldn't-"

"Shh…" I say. "There's nothing wrong about that…"

We both pull back and smile at each other. This is how we make up. I don't want to end our relationship just because of a single boy. I love him and only him. That's why, I will destroy anything that gets in our way, including that Fawn.

I grab his hand and drag him outside. I sprint towards the exit of the premises.

"Where are we going Tris?" Tobias says between his gasps.

I stop and look at him. "It's twelve o'clock, we have sixty minutes." I say, smiling. "Why don't we eat lunch in Starbucks?"

"Starbucks sells cookies, muffins, pastries, coffees, and teas. Are you sure…?" he says.

"It's okay if you don't want to, we can just have our lunch here."

"No, no! let's go!"

I smile and run with him, going to a train slowing down. We both throw ourselves sideways into the train. I slump against the wall and sit beside him. We both look at the Dauntless headquarters, slowly becoming small from our vision. I close my eyes and rest my head on Tobias's shoulder, he wraps an arm around me and kisses my head.

"Tobias…" I say softly.

"What is it, Tris?" he replies.

I inhale then exhale slowly, I look at his dark blue eyes. Everything about him is wonderful. He is mesmerizing. I don't deserve someone better than him. Him alone is enough to fill the emptiness of my heart.

"What happens…after this whole thing."

He looks at me a little confused. "By 'whole thing', you mean after training these initiates and the chaos?"

Chaos. It's been a long time since I heard that word again. Jeanine is dead. The Erudite merged with us to better our faction. Evelyn, Tobias's mom, is controlling the faction system. She is from Abnegation now. She changed a lot of things in this city. We still don't know what lies ahead of the fences.

A lot of factions have been complaining about how Evelyn controls the system. She wanted less supplies of food for the Erudite. She still hasn't forgot about her hatred amongst them—more imports of supplies from Amity, more truth serums given for the Abnegation, and more fence guards from the Dauntless.

But the more the factions complain, the more brute she changes the system. She's far from worse than Jeanine, if I tell Tobias how brute and ruthless his mother is, he might get angry with me again. I know one thing for sure, someday, a war will spark, again.

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Wow… that was… lomg?**

**4,000+ words? Haha…**

**Anyway, I finished this after 3 days. I have exams tomorrow for summer classes and please wish me luck to pass it.**

**Review Review Review!**

**And I will write more**

**Long Long Long!**

**Chapters :))**

**Tell me what's on your mind?**

**P.s. just tell me if you hate long chapters…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**FUWAH! FINAL EXAMS IN SUMMER CLASSES ARE OVER! FREE! FREE AT LAST!**

**Okay, so, the people in the reviews are saying how Ooc the characters here are and few things, I'll answer them for you :)**

**A/N: Umm, Ooc? I didn't notice it but thanks for telling me I'll fix it right away. Also is Uriah the Ooc? And Four? Well, Uriah is being like that not because it's Ooc, let's just say he's planning something that's why he's like that(avoiding spoils.) and Four…Fawn is Four's childhood friend also his first…crush? (don't hate me, pls.) that's why he's acting like that, don't worry, I'll avoid Oocness as humanly possible.**

**A/N: Why I switch to past tense then present tense? Well, I'm using Microsoft word and the 'autocorrect', the ones with green lines and red lines, I'm trying to correct them. That's why it's like that, I'll fix it.**

**A/N: Hashtags and Starbucks, is this modern, futuristic or present? Err, in the future, technologies will be around everywhere, I'm pretty sure 'hashtag' will still exist then I guess. And Starbucks… well, Starbucks will still exist in the future only it will look like a robot or some sort I guess, also I put Starbucks here 'cause it's my favorite coffee shop, I'll remove it and change it to something else…**

**A/N: Giving up on this FF? No way in hell I would. :)**

**Thank you for the….reviews? on how to make my story better, I promise you I'd improve!**

**P. SCENE WHERE THEY START TO EAT LUNCH, IT'S REMADE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I open the doors to the dining hall and quickly sit on a table far away from the other Dauntless. I am at the corner of the wall, slouching to it. I sigh and rest my elbows on the table, cover my eyes with my hands and my thumbs on my temples.

_Someone might die again because of me. _I think while closing my eyes.

"Al…" I say unconsciously.

A hand rests on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Tobias with a blank expression.

"I-"

"Tris." Tobias says, interrupting me. "Don't ever confuse the past from the present."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I know you think that it's your fault Al died, and you think that it's going to happen to Sam now. Tris, it's not your fault Al died, it's not your fault just because you didn't forgive him."

He sits down beside me and wraps an arm around me.

"Al could have live when I forgave him."

"We just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time."

"My life won't be better anymore Tobias…"

He smiles and kisses me on the head. "Life becomes better, when you choose to make it better." He says. "I know you can do that Tris."

I smile and rest my head against his shoulder. "Tobias you're a great 'motivate-r'"

He laughs and smiles at me. "Is there such a word?"

"I guess not." I say while laughing.

I feel my stomach rumble, I touch it with a palm and press it hard.

"I'll go get some hamburgers for us." Tobias says instantly. "Do you want some Dauntless cake too?"

I nod while grinning wide. It's hamburgers. I'm grinning because of hamburgers. When I was an initiate, I remember not knowing hamburgers. Because Abnegation only eats plain foods, we don't know other ones. If I didn't become Dauntless, I wouldn't love hamburgers as I do now.

I rest my chin on my palm while waiting for Tobias to come back. Christina walks in the dining hall with Fernando behind her. She smiles at me and walks toward my table.

"So." Christina says while sitting across me. "How's training?"

"It was good, most of the initiate are combat experts, I'm pretty surprised that they are good." I say.

"That's because Evelyn made every faction do combats except ours." Fernando says, nibbling at a chicken leg. "I wonder why?"

I furrow my eyebrows and say, "Maybe because we already know how to do combats."

"Or because Four is here." Fernando coughs..

I shot him a look of disapproval and glare at him.

"Evelyn wouldn't do that for such purposes." I say, spitting his words back at him.

I lied. I know that Evelyn could do that just because of Tobias, but that's not fair for the other factions. I should be happy, but I'm not, it's so obvious I still got an Abnegation inside of me. I am selfish. I am brave. I am Divergent.

"You'll never know what comes in mind of other people Tris." Fernando says. "We don't even know what that Evelyn is planning."

I nod while biting my thumbnail. "We should inspect this situation." I say. "Evelyn might be planning something…"

Christina nods and we see Tobias walking towards us with plates on both hands. He drops both of the plates on the table with a small tap sound. I give Christina and Fernando a look and they both act like nothing happened.

"Hi Four." Christina says. "Is that Dauntless cake?"

"Yes it is." Tobias replies with a grin.

Tobias likes the Dauntless cake very much, actually, everyone likes it, I can't imagine anyone hating it. Who would hate that perfect sweetness?

"Let me have some Four." Christina says.

"Why don't you get yourself one?" He replies.

"I'm too lazy to do it."

"Then, I'll get you some Christina!" Fernando says.

Fernando stands up and jogs toward the cafeteria. I glance at Christina and see her smile a little but then disappear, turning into a slight frown. I understand that she can't move on yet but she knows Fernando can't wait forever.

I grab a burger from the plate and shove it into my mouth. Tobias looks at me with incredulous eyes.

"Is that how you really eat Tris?" Tobias says, smiling. "You're really hungry aren't you?"

I nod and continue to scoff the burger. After finishing the burger, I grab another one and eat it vigorously.

"Slow down Tris, there's no rush." Christina says while grinning. "I still can't believe you eat like this."

"Let her be Christina, she's hungry from all the training." says Tobias.

While I continue eating a burger, I feel some sauces circling my mouth. I stare at Tobias, stabbing a piece of the Dauntless cake and putting it into his mouth. He turns his head to me and stares.

"You have some sauces on your cheeks." Tobias says. "Do you want me to remove them by kissing you?"

"Stop it Four, you can't do that here with all these people around." Christina says, drinking a water. "You should be asha-"

"Why not? We're together aren't we?" Tobias says, cutting Christina.

"At least be considerate about how Tris feels!" Christina snaps.

"I know that."

Tobias wipes my cheeks with his thumb, his long narrow fingers feels relaxing when it touches me. As his fingers rub my cheeks back and forth, I gaze into his dark blue eyes, it looks…conflicted.

"Is something wrong?" I say with a soft voice.

He looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and parted lips, like he's exhausted yet sad. He replaces his look with a smile.

"Nothing at all." He says.

I curve my eyebrows. I'm starting to get irritated by him. He's hiding something from me, I know it.

I cup his face with both of my hands and stare at him. His eyes widens by the sudden movement I made.

"You're hiding something Four, I know it." I say with angered expressions. "Spill it."

He holds both of my hands and pulls it away from his face. "Not really…" he says.

"We'll talk about this later." I snap at him

_You can't escape. This is not over._

I smile and walk outside the dining room. I see a boy with glasses and shouts at him, "Hey you! What time is it?"

He looks at my direction and shouts back, "12:56!"

I nod at him. It's time for training again. Oh, I better know that boy's name too.

###

The initiates, Tobias and me went back to the training room. I see Erinne at a corner, fidgeting. I wonder why. Tobias stands up and claps both of his hands. "Okay initiates, tomorrow you'll be fighting each other in pairs. Victory goes to the man standing, remember, there are rankings in this initiations." He says with hands on waist.

The initiates nod.

"Resume your trainings." I say loud.

The initiates return to punching and kicking. Erinne looks pale, she is sweating and shaking violently. I walk towards her and touch both of her shoulders with my hand.

"What's wrong with you Erinne?" I say. "Are you sick? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Erinne just stares at the floor, her mouth opened, her eyes widened, and her body shaking. It takes a few seconds before she replies to me.

"Umm…Six…can I please not fight tomorrow?" she says with an edge of fear in her voice.

I stare at her and let my hands fall off her shoulders. "I can't do that." I say with a slight disappointment. "No matter how scared you are—you just have to fight off that feeling because here in this faction, we don't teach you to become fearless but to overcome your fears."

She nods and sighs. "I guess you're right, it was worth a shot anyway."

"Are you scared of fighting and be beaten to a pulp?"

"Well, I am not scared of being beaten to a pulp, I don't like fighting others because it will be _me,_ beating them to a pulp."

I smile at her and remember something. I used to be like this girl. Selfless. Brave. Divergent. I am Dauntless now, but those personalities of mine from Abnegation, will always remain a part of me.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smile. "You are a Dauntless now. There's no need to be an Abnegation. I'm not saying that you should throw those Abnegation part of you, what I'm saying is that you mustn't act like you're still in your old faction. Act like you're in Dauntless now, change yourself. You are a Dauntless now. You chose this. You chose your life." I say with a soft laugh. "Try not to overstrain yourself though."

Erinne smiles at me and nods, she jogs to a punching bag and thrust her body to it. I smile with pride and remember that I have to find the 'glasses-boy'.

I search in the training room and see the 'glasses-boy' near Sam.

_Really? Near him?_

I sigh and walk towards him. He punches the bag with a large amount of force that the impact made his knuckles very red. Sam looks fine. He can punch the bag with no problems at all, like this whole training is nothing but a big trash to him.

Sam turns his head to me and sees me walking towards his direction. He waves at me when I got near him but I just pass him. I am an instructor right now. I will show no favoritism.

"You." I say, pointing to the 'glasses-boy'. "What's your name?"

He wipes his forehead and breathes in. "I'm Kurt." He says, panting. "And you must be…Six."

I nod, observing him from head to toe. "You can continue now."

He looks at the punching bag again and lands a huge impact with his kick. I look at him in awe. Evelyn did a really good job in ordering the factions to do combats. The Erudite, Candor and Amity used to be very weak in fighting, but now, they look like they can surpass us, the Dauntless. What's weird is that, what made Evelyn to do these things?

I look for Tobias. He's standing near Red, talking. I think he's teaching her how to keep her hair out of her face since Tobias is doing some weird gestures with his hair. I smile and daze.

"So, Six. Did these things also happen to you when you were just an initiate?" Kurt says, bringing me back to reality.

I scratch my head and turn to him. "Yes, why do you ask?" I say with a perplexed look.

He coughs and then rubs the back of his neck. "I just thought that it didn't but instead, the initiation before was easier than now."

"That's not true." I cross my arms and tap my foot. "Before, when I was just an initiate, a ruthless and brute leader trained us with no pity and compassion. Eric. Because of him, many other people died." I close my eyes and sigh. "He even shot a kid."

Kurt pinches his nose. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. It doesn't hurt to tell your past with someone else just to let them learn."

Kurt lets his hands fall and stares at me, smiling. "You're really a great instructor Six."

"Yeah? Well, so is Four. He's the instructor that always saved us from Eric."

"Wait. Four was your instructor back then?" says Sam from behind.

"Yeah, Why?" I reply instantly.

"So he's older than you? Doesn't that make you insecure, knowing that a boy knows _more_ things than you and might do _things _to you?"

"Four won't do things like that to me, he's not that kind of person you are talking about!" I snap.

Some initiates turn their heads at me, looking with confusion. I feel my cheeks warm. I can feel Tobias smiling.

_He heard, he heard me. Oh crap._

I cough and stare at Sam. "Resume your punching." I say with an edge of terror in my voice.

He scratches his head and nods slowly.

###

A sweat drops at the back of my neck. The training room has a hot atmosphere today considering it's raining outside. It must be because Eric nor Max didn't allow the windows of the training room to be opened in the last few years.

I walk towards one window and open it, letting the cold, moist wind whirl around the room. I hear some initiates sighing, they must be very exhausted and sweaty from the hot atmosphere.

I am near Kurt, punching and kicking the bag. I hear the initiates' thumps of feet on the wooden floor, their panting, their grunts and sweats dropping. I close my eyes and smell the wet pavement outside the Dauntless headquarters and feel the wet, cold wind against my skin.

The clouds are dark, I can't see the sun. Time can be known just by looking at the sun's direction or the brightness of the clouds. Since it's raining, I can't really tell. I glance at Kurt and grab his wrist. He looks at me dumbstruck as he pants. His watch reads "5:56".

"Three more minutes." I mumble.

I return Kurt's wrist and walk to Tobias—Tobias just leans on a corner and focuses his eyes at the initiates, more like, through the initiates. His eyes look sad and pained.

I stare at him and ponder, _What is it that he does not want to let me know?_

He looks at me and catches my eye. I lock our eye contact for few seconds then began walking near him. Tobias stands up and walks near me too. I touch his cheek with my palm and stroke it gently. "What is wrong with you Tobias, seriously, why won't you tell me?" I say with an anxious voice.

He holds my hand and puts it against his mouth. I feel his warm breath prickling at my skin. I close my eyes and relax myself.

"Nothing is wrong." He whispers. "Let's just talk about this later, when we're alone."

"Okay." I reply.

I turn and shout, "Okay, meet us here at eight o'clock after breakfast. The pairs will be announced tomorrow."

###

It's dinner time. Me and Tobias walk inside the dining hall, hand to hand. I quickly pull him to a seat near a corner. We both sit near the corner. Alone.

"Now." I say. "We're alone, tell me what is it that you can't tell me."

Tobias looks at me with worried eyes. It's like he really can't tell me.

"The 'alone' I meant is when we're both in _my _apartment." He says, slightly nervous.

I touch his shoulder and gaze at his dark blue eyes. "Tobias… don't force yourself anymore. If you can't tell it, just… don't anymore…"

He turns at me quickly and hugs me. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that… you might… get hurt." He whispers.

I hug him back and close my eyes. His whole body feels tensed. I touch his back and caress it slowly. "Hey." I say. "Did you really want to it dinner?"

"No." he says.

I smirk and stand up, pulling him with me outside the dining hall. He grips my hand tightly and laughs softly. "You're eager than usual." He says with a teasing tone.

"What do you mean by that? I just wanted to spend some time with you since I don't have any."

We both run towards his apartment. When I reach it I kick the door open and lock it. I turn and smile at Tobias. He is sitting on the bed with hands behind him, propping.

_I don't know what's your problem but I'll cheer you up._

End of chapter 3

* * *

Author's note:

Okay please review review and tell me if there's no more OOCness and tell me if something's wrong again.

Do you guys want…lemons? Or not…ARGH ME NOT PERVERT IT'S CALLED 'MAKING LOVE'!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hello, I'm really sorry for not updating fast, The ideas I worked hard to think for, WHERE DID YOU ALL GO?!**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morning comes. Last night I slept comfortably. The rain drops pattered on the leaves and against the roofs and windows that made me relax. The sound is just too relaxing. Tobias kept me company by staying awake too. We talked and kissed for hours until we both fall asleep. That night was nice.

I open my eyes and find myself in Tobias's arms. I untangle myself from him and get ready to shower. Today, the initiates will fight in the arena. I am a bit worried about Erinne—I hope that she can fight the others, I suspect that she is a Divergent, but I'm not yet sure. I just have to wait for the second initiation—the time Tobias caught me as a Divergent. I open the door for the bathroom and turn on the shower. The cold water prickles my skin, I brush it off by jumping up and down and resist shouting 'Wooh'. The water rather feels nice in the morning, I don't really like to use a warm water in the morning—even though it's raining outside and it's cold. Cold water can most likely wake you up and excite you, plus, I feel exhilarated now.

I wrap a towel around me and walk outside the bathroom. When I got out, I see Tobias already up, scratching his head. He looks at me then smiles. "Good morning, Tris." he greets.

"Good morning Tobias!" I reply with a big grin. "It's your turn to take a bath now!"

"Wow, you're very happy today." he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah well, it's because of the cold water."

Tobias touches his nose on my damp hair and takes in the sweet smell of my hair. "You smell nice Tris." he kisses my forehead.

My cheeks warm a little. "Thanks." I hug him. "We're like a married couple Tobias."

He pulls back and looks at me. "Do you want to get married Tris?"

"Well… I'm too young and I'm not yet even eighteen."

"Here we go again with the age Tris." he teases. Every time he smiles he looks so young and innocent—I would like to make that smile stay on his face forever.

"I would like to marry you Tobias but do you think Marcus will…agree?"

Tobias looks at me with disappointment. "Marcus has nothing to do with our love Tris, it's only you and me."

I look at him and smile. "Yeah." I'm not too sure of myself. I haven't figured out what Evelyn is planning. What if a war comes? It would only break me and Tobias's hearts.

"After this whole initiation, let's marry Tris." He whispers.

"Sure." I reply.

"Well then I'll be taking a shower now." he pulls away from me and goes into the bathroom.

When he's into the bathroom, I look at the 'Fear God Alone' painting on the wall and sigh. Maybe nothing bad will happen. I don't trust Evelyn but I shouldn't worry too much. Maybe I can ask Caleb, he knows stuffs like this.

I peek outside Tobias's apartment and check if there's someone. I forgot that my clothes were in my apartment. My apartment is just across from him anyway—When it's clear, I quickly turn the knob and get inside. I close the door behind me and begin breathing nervously—I remember the time when I was still an initiate—Peter, Molly and Drew saw me with only a towel wrapped around me. When I tried to run away from them, that _damn _Peter grabbed my towel and it slipped from my body. I was really fortunate to have gotten a clothing to cover my naked body right after I left the room and run towards the girl's bathroom.

I quickly open my closet and grabbed whatever I can find. I wear a black sleeveless tee that reveals my Abnegation and crows tattoo—and a gray skinny jeans. I go outside with the towel and see Christina walking. She runs quickly towards me and gives me a funny look.

"What?" I scowl.

"I didn't know bare foots were on trend today." She smirks.

I look down and see that I have no shoes on. I turn back to my apartment door but Christina taps my shoulder.

"Here Tris, why don't you try wearing these." Christina takes off her high heels and gives it to me.

"I can't wear these, you won't have something to wear!"

Christina laughs and looks at me. "Sure I do." she gets something from her black bag. A pair of high heels.

I curve an eyebrow and give her a funny look. "That's Christina for you."

"Yep, I bring extras just in case." Christina crosses her arms. "Anyway, I got to go, I'll be teaching those initiates when it's gun training time."

"Okay, thanks anyway!"

"You're welcome anytime Tris." she waves and turns her back on me.

I smile and return back to Tobias's apartment. When I close the door behind me, Tobias is already finished showering. He was just about to wear a shirt when he saw me, "Tris, was that Christina?" he asks while holding the black shirt.

"Yes." I reply and sit on Tobias's bed. I put on the two high heels and stand up to try walking.

Tobias looks at me after wearing the shirt and walks in front of me. I look at him, my head, now the level of his mouth. "Wow Tris, you look taller." he says.

"Ouch…" I jokingly say.

"But I like your other height more." he touches his forehead with mine.

"Why?" I whisper as I close my eyes.

"Well, it makes you smaller and it makes me feel like…I want to protect this little thing and make it only mine." He whispers.

"I'm a _thing._" I laugh softly.

"No, you're my girlfriend and my love." He corrects himself.

Tobias wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me by the small of my back—he presses his lips with mine and we both kiss each other. I touch Tobias's spine and the back of his head. My hand trails down from his spine to the small of his back. I feel him shiver a little and pull me closer to him. After a few minutes, we pull back when we both run out of breath. I let myself fall against Tobias—my forehead hit his chin.

_I forgot I'm wearing high heels!_

Tobias flinches and holds his chin with his fingers. I rub my forehead and look at Tobias. "I'm sorry Tobias!" I quickly apologize.

"It's alright Tris, you forgot your _new_ height didn't you?" he laughs softly. "We better go, do you want to eat breakfast?"

"No but you can if you-"

"Then I won't." He cuts me.

"But you don't have to force yourself Tobias." I say.

"I'm not really that hungry, also I want to keep you company."

"Okay Tobias, let's go then?" I reach for his hand. He smiles at me and we both go outside.

###

Tobias and I talk to each other about the pairings. Sam and Kurt will be the first pair to fight. Red and a girl called Alice, second. Erinne and Fawn, third. A guy named Frost and Mark, fourth. The name Ysabel and Karl, fifth. Two guys, Louise and Ivan, sixth. Tobias hangs the board and we both back away to let the initiates see. I search for Erinne and see her with Kurt, Red and Sam. Most of the initiates don't seem scared, knowing that they will beat each other 'till one concedes.

"Alright, first pair, please step onto the arena." Tobias shouts.

Sam and Kurt steps onto the arena and face each other. Sam lunges at Kurt but Kurt dodges sideways. Sam tries to punch him but Kurt evades and thrusts a fist onto Sam's stomach—Sam quickly elbows Kurt's back, ignoring the pain. I see Kurt grit his teeth and fall down. Sam pull back his foot to kick him and fails because Kurt rolls away from him. Kurt quickly gets up and kick Sam's face.

_Woah._

Kurt's kick can reach Sam's face even though his smaller than him. I bite my thumbnail and smile inwardly. Sam stumbles down and Kurt kicks him to the stomach again and again until Sam raises his hand to concede. Kurt reaches for Sam's arm and pulls him up. Sam smiles weakly and pats Kurt by the shoulder.

Tobias turns to the board and circles Kurt's name. Victory.

"Red and Alice." I shout.

Red and a girl with blonde hair, Alice, goes up to the arena. Red lunges and Alice covers her face. Alice punches Red under the jaw making Red stumble back. Alice prepares to jump on her stomach but Red quickly uppercuts her—when Alice is still in pain, she is followed by a punch on the nose. Alice grits her teeth and lunges at her.

"You bastard!" she shouts and aims her fist to Red—Red easily dodges the fist and punches Alice's stomach. Alice falls down then Red kicks her repeatedly. Alice curls up like a ball and covers herself. She doesn't give up yet, she quickly rolls away from Red and stands up a bit unbalanced. Red runs toward her but Alice sweep-kicks her feet. Red falls down and receives a punch on her stomach. She grunts and covers herself. Alice kicks Red's side fiercely.

"Yeah, how do you like that Red?!" Alice shouts. Then she kicks Red's cheekbones.

I flinch a little and grit my teeth. This girl is annoying.

Red raises her hand and concedes. Alice smirks at her and snickers. "Loser."

I quickly raise Red by her arms and give Alice a glare.

"Take her to the infirmary." Tobias says. I nod and walk towards the door.

###

At the infirmary, I see Uriah, Zeke and Shauna talking to each other. Zeke's expression looks angry at Uriah, Shauna's is blank.

I lay Red on one of the infirmary beds and look at her. "Are you alright?" I ask. She answers by raising her eyebrows.

"That girl… why is she so angry at you?"

She groans and opens her eyes. "I don't know, I don't even know her." she says softly.

"So she's really like that."

Red nods and closes her eyes again. I frown and pinch the bridge of my nose. I need to know the initiates better. Tobias already knows the initiates, I bet he also knows every bit of their information since he has that Erudite personality. "Hey Tr-"

"Six." I cut the voice that speaks from behind. Uriah. I look behind and smile at him. "Who's that?"

"Oh, her name's Red." I say.

"Red, that's a nice name." Uriah crosses his arms.

"You say everyone's names are nice Uriah." I tease.

"I can't help it." he laughs. "can't wait to train them at the gun and knife-throwing-training."

I wonder what Zeke, Uriah and Shauna talked about—and what made Zeke have that angered expression on his face. Uriah seems to be unaffected by it since he's still as happy as ever.

"Yeah, can you call a nurse to heal her?" I say.

"Sure, Shauna can." Uriah replies. Shauna, I wonder if she's still angry with me. Even though the war was over, she and I still haven't talked. I tried few attempts to talk to her, but she says something like 'I have to go.'

"Thanks Uriah, and bye Red." I wave my hands.

"Yeah, thanks for carrying me here." Red smiles weakly.

I nod and exit the infirmary. I take a deep breath and return to the training room. When I open the doors to the training room, I see Erinne, clutching on her sides. I swiftly run towards her and raise her up.

"The fight's not yet over Six!" Fawn shouts

"Yes it is, look at her!" I shout back.

"Tell her then Four!" Fawn points at me. I look at Tobias, straight with my eyes.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Author's note:

need to end it guys sorry, we need to go somewhere elso!  
see you guys at the next chapter!


End file.
